A Love Forever Buried Within
by A Vague Shape In The Dark
Summary: Based on the 1961 movie, "Goodbye Again" starring Anthony Perkins and Ingrid Bergman. Philip comes back to Paris two years after the events of the movie. Drabble written immediately after watching the film.


**A/N:** Something made me buy this movie when I found it at Goodwill yesterday, just as something made me write about it after watching it tonight. I'm sorry it is as it is, but I need it out of my head.

* * *

2 years later

* * *

Trying to shield her face from heavy rain, Paula Demarest walked two steps forward before hearing her name called from the shadows.

Philip Van der Besh ran to her, soaked to the bone as he had been that one night outside the shop long ago.

He came close and stared intently, inches from her face. "I was so hoping I wouldn't see it... but it's there. Your eyes betray all."

She started to turn from him, to run away, but she couldn't stop herself from hearing as he ranted, "As long as that demon's within you, you'll never be happy! You know that, but you won't let him out. You're content to let his evil fester inside because you're dependent on it. Dependent on what little love he feeds you."

She stopped and turned. Clinching her fist, she looked into his eyes as though he were mad.

"He's still happily nestled deep inside you like the parasite he is," Philip shouted. "You must be co-dependent because no matter how much he hurts you, you allow him to burrow closer and closer to your heart until he cannot leave without taking part of you with him. You're in prison and he's free to do as he wants. What kind of marriage is that? How can it be called love when it's mainly about possession? HOW?!"

"Why are you here?" She calmly asked.

"For you. Did you think I could move on after all that we went through? I didn't want to, no, I couldn't love anyone else. Not after I gained my own captive love... a bottled ghost mixed in with vital organs. You cannot be called a demon because I want you inside me. Always with me. You're just there, under my flesh, because it's the only way I can have you."

After some length he asked, "He still goes out all the time doesn't he?"

"Yes. Yes, of course he does," she nearly admitted, wanting to silence him. "He won't stop. I was stupid to ever think - to hope he would." She stopped, as she found shelter under the awning of a building, tears mixing with rain. "I know now the reason he asked me to marry him was just to get me away from you."

"He's lied to you for years," Philip said, taking one of her hands and placing it to his drenched chest, as though she might feel what he was being so close to his heart. "It was one thing when you knew about his occasional tryst, but his 'business meetings' became more and more frequent... You said you were fine with it but we both know you weren't. You aren't. And why did he lie, saying he was going off on a business trip?"

"I don't know."

"He knew it was wrong, that's why. If everything was as OK as he kept telling you it was, he wouldn't have had to lie."

She desperately searched the streets for a taxi.

"Just please, Paula, please leave with me to New York. Tonight."

"I can't."

"Paula, I've worked over-time... as many hours as I could get. I have my own apartment, a car... all that I own has been bought with my own money. I've had two years to make something of myself, and I'm not just going to throw it away again. I'm not drinking either." His mind was all over the place. "I know you love your job but if you come with me you could have your own interior decorating business. You have so much talent and you'd be in one of the best cities in the world. You would never be lacking for clients."

"But Roger..."

"Tell me, is he in Paris?"

She looked away.

"Paula..."

"No! He's away."

"On business. Sure." He walked to his car and opened the door. "Please, get in."

"Phillip..."

"This is our second chance. Why do you want to stay with him when you're miserable...? Oh, if nothing else won't you please get in out of the rain?"

Paula slowly stepped into the car. When they were both inside she knew she should never have agreed to enter.

He moved closely to her, "Don't make me go back home alone. I love you."

As his breath hit her neck, all of their time together came flooding back to her. The happiness they had shared.

"Drive."

"What?"

"Drive me home. I'll collect my things and you will take me to the airport before I change my mind. Now go."


End file.
